Last Shot
by Jadiebeth
Summary: This is an angsty rom-com Faberry style. Ten years later they meet again but what's changed? This is my first Faberry Fic...Give it a go. The rating of this will go up in later chapters.
1. Last Shot

**Spoilers:** Well pretty much up to sectionals, it's all fair game.  
**N/A - **Every chapter will have a song as it's back ground. This one is 'Last Shot' by Tom Baxter and is where this fic gets it's name from.  
**N/A1** - This is not beta'd which i'm really sorry for

_'It seems that my wounds have begun to heal so I return to my mark'_

There are some loves that stick with you, that never leave you. The love cuts so deep that goes straight through to your heart and leaves scars so harsh they are with you always. You can't escape it but in truth you never really try. You long to keep that connection even if it hurts even if the stinging so bad you feel like you can't breathe. Moving on just doesn't feel like an option. You spend the next few months following this break up checking their facebook, trying to see if they're hurting like you or worse to see if they've moved on. But eventually you stop because pictures of them smiling and laughing start to be more frequent. And although you tell yourself you want them to be happy, what you really mean is you want them to be happy only if they're with you. So you can attempt to ignore the aching in your heart and maybe sometimes you can go hours without thinking about it but then at random points the feelings

seep in until you have to go back to hiding it all with your perfect smile. But those who know you can see that sparkle from your eyes has faded and the skip in your step has disappeared. Love especially first love can be the most amazing or deadly thing in the world, you never see it coming and you never see the ending. Some loves were never meant to be over. Some loves will never be over.

****

Rachel liked the dress. Which is odd because she had always heard that bridesmaids dresses were meant to look horrid. This off the shoulder floor length lilac dress however was quite lovely and showed her off at ever curve. The reception was lovely, a stage and a dance floor had been set up outside with gazebo's covering them, although it was such a beautiful day she doubted it would rain.

She had returned from New York for her younger cousins wedding. It had taken much begging on her cousins part and although in her teens Rachel would have loved being the centre of attention, however now she quite liked being lost in the crowd. With that said somehow her cousin had not only talked her into being a bridesmaid but also into singing. If only her dads had given her a sister or given her cousin Lilly a sister, then she wouldn't have everyone looking at her. She would have loved for this attention at high school, but now she was so use to it, it bothered.

Rachel Berry had achieved her dream on Broadway, just like she always wanted. And she was greeted with open arms in Lima even by those who had thrown the slushies in her face. It almost made her laugh but she secretly enjoyed it as well.

"Rachel Berry you sexy little hot thing get over her!" A voice yelled from behind her, she turned to see Kurt just before he pulled her into a hug. The problem with Lima was that everyone knew everyone else with it being a small town. So when there was a wedding, a funeral or a birthday you were always sure you would see someone you knew. This however was a positive too due to the fact that literally everyone from high school was here.

"Hey!" she replied as she wrapped her arms around the male to receive the hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked not realising he was going to be. "I haven't seen you since we went to see Mercedes in February."

"I know!" he said pulling a slight face. "well I'm actually dating the grooms brother. It's only recent and I haven't spoken to you in ages so don't give me that hurt look. Although I saw you last week, in that wicked revival. I wanted to come back stage but I had to scoot." He told her. She kept in contact with everyone from high school…well almost everyone she thought sadly to herself. "amazing as ever."

"Thank you." she curtsied. "When I am getting my peek at your new collection? What's the point having a designer friend when he's holding out on me." She mocked placing her hands on her hips in a true Rachel Berry gesture. They stood in silence for a moment just taking the other one in.

"We did well for ourselves eh." He said with a slight chuckle, it was something they always said to each other but standing here in their home town it felt more real.

"We sure did. Is anyone else here?" She asked looking around.

"Blonde baby Bambi is here with the evil hunter who shot his mother." He pointed behind her and she saw Brittney and Santana and couldn't stop the small laugh. They were wrapped around each other like they were still teenagers. "Oh and also..."

However before he could go on he was stopped, over on the stage in front of the dance floor music started to play and a child's voice carried over the melody. The voice wasn't pitch perfect Rachel noted but there was so much potential in it that she too looked towards the source. The words took her back to high school as the lyrics to halo

floated through the room. A young brunette girl stood there singing with the most hypnotising hazel eyes, the whole

garden seemed to be caught under her spell. There was something about the child's angel like face that stopped Rachel and made her hear beat in over time but Rachel couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Wow." She said out loud.

"I know she's like a little Rachel Berry." Kurt said into her ear. That was went Rachel's stomach dropped. She recognised those eyes, she loved those eyes once...and that's went she saw it. Standing watching the child sing in a black dress was Quinn. The girl who haunted her dreams still to this day. Head cheerleader, her first love her...

There were no words for Quinn. And then her stomach dropped as Puck walked up and draped his arm around her the same proud look that the blonde had.

"Yeah puck and Quinn are here too." Kurt suddenly said squeezing her hand, she didn't know why he had held her hand but she was silently grateful. And in that instant the memories she had hidden deep within her came bubbling to the surface.

****

"Ask me to stay." Rachel whispered as her girlfriend hugged her. "Just ask and I will. We can be a family. The three of us." Quinn hugged her tighter wishing that she was the selfish girl she'd been two years ago.

"I can't." Quinn said chocking back tears.

"Yes you can just open your mouth and say it." The brunette pulled back out of the hug and held Quinn's face in her hands. "We can be together and be open and raise Allie.."

"We're only 18, we are worlds apart."

"Don't. Don't say that. I'm here and you're here. And age is insignificant so don't use that."

"This is your dream." She finally said pulling away from Rachel.

"You're my dream." Rachel almost seemed to be begging.

"Why are you saying this now? You've had all summer Rach, and now you're about to go. Are you just using this as an excuse?"

"Because I was waiting for you to ask me. I've been waiting for you. I'm always waiting for you. So now I'm asking you." The brunette told her, wishing that Quinn would simply hold her and not let her go.

"Stop waiting." Quinn said quietly. "You have to go. I'll see you in the summer." She said the last part quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"So this is it?" Rachel asked not even trying to hide her own tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. "You're just going to let me walk away?"

"What do you want me to do?! Ask you to stay? Tell you to give up your dream. Stay here with me in this dead end town?" Quinn replied angrily.

"Yes that's what I want." She shouted back throwing her arms up.

"Well I won't. So just go. Get out of here and don't ever look back."

"Don't you love me?" She sounded like a lost little child, her arms reaching out and holding Quinn's wrists.

"Is this what you need to hear? I don't love you. So go." Quinn ripped away from Rachel and turned with her back to the brunette. Her heart breaking every second and when the door shut she crumbled to the floor her eyes streaming with warm tears, but Rachel never saw it. And Rachel just about made it to her car when tears rippled through her and she broke down against the stirring wheel.

****

That had been the last time Rachel had seen Quinn in the flesh and even after all these years the memory still stung her more deeply that she would ever admit. The only time she had felt more pain was this second right now, seeing the woman who she loved with her head rested on Puck's arm. She knew she'd always love Quinn, but she pushed it down and ignored it; but seeing her now…the cork to her bottled up emotions burst free. Failed auditions, failed romanced and failed friendships never hurt like this. If she had asked her to stay it would be her shoulder Quinn

was resting on. There would be no what if's they would have made it work. And now it seemed like she had been alone in her affections, even after ten years she loved the blonde. The girl had stopped singing but Rachel was still staring at the back of the blonde's head.

"Rachel...Rachel Berry?" The question brought her back to reality and there in front of her was the little girl who was singing. A little Quinn Fabrary.

"Erm yes, yes I am." she said with a slight smile trying to regain herself. The girl was gorgeous, she was going to break some hearts in the future.

"I thought so. My mum said she didn't think you'd come to the reception. Wow I can't believe you're here. I've seen you on broad way loads. My mum takes me every summer. Because you two use to go to school together which I find totally insane, like my mum knows a famous person. You, you're like amazing. Mum and aunt Brittney went and saw you in your first show, Spring Awakening. She has the CD with you on. This is so surreal."

"Take a breath Allie." The voice brought Rachel back to reality she had just been staring at the girl. It was amazing how much she looked like Quinn, her smile was captivating. "hi stranger." Rachel looked up and saw Quinn standing in front of her and the shorter girl tried to catch her breath.

"Hey." That was all she was able to say. Quinn looked stunning. Completely breath takingly beautiful so much so that Rachel thought for a second her heart might forget to beat. Which is why she was grateful that Kurt elbowed her when he did before mother and daughter thought she had mental problems. "Come her." Rachel reached out her arms. "It's so good to see you." The duo wrapped their arms around each other. Quinn smelled like strawberries always strawberries and the smell intoxicated her, causing her arms to hold her slightly tighter. They fitting together so perfectly and Rachel cursed herself for walking away and not fighting harder for her slice of perfection. The hug lasted longer than it should have and Rachel thought she could hear Quinn matching her own actions and smelling her brunette hair.

"Berry?!" It was puck and his voice caused them to jump apart. It made the brunette chuckle remembering her daddy walking in on them making out and they had jumped apart so quickly they'd both fallen off the bed much to his

amusement.

She instantly felt guilty however when he pulled her into a hug huge. "Lima isn't the same without you. What's kept you away." The hug only lasted a second like embraces were meant to. He seemed so happy about seeing his old friend and all Rachel could do was steal glimpses at Quinn's full lips wondering if they were still as soft as they use to be. If she still enjoyed having that bottom lip sucked on...Jesus she had to stop these thoughts. She had kept in contact with Noah for a year or so after leaving Lima but for some reason their e-mails stopped. Life had a way of taking over.

"Erm well work and college took over. I came back a couple of times. But my dads liked coming to New York. I'm on a break for a while. People are concerned that I will have a mental break down." She laughed slowly. "It's great to see you Noah, where's the Mohawk?"

"Allie here pointed out that it made me look...what was it again sugar chops?"

"An over grown pubescent teenager who's photos on Americas most wanted." Rachel and Quinn laughed, and Rachel thought it sounded like angels. "Well it did. It's like he wanted to be down with us kids."

"ooo little lady don't hold back." He said pulling her into a playful hug and the Broadway stars heart contracted, that should have been her. She felt angry, but swallowed it.

"So you managed to get the girl Noah?" She wanted to puke, when he looked over to Quinn with a smile. Her words came out more bitter than she had intended but no one seemed to notice.

"Not only did I get the girl. I'm going to bloody marry her!" He said proudly pulling Quinn's hand up and displaying this reasonable sized ring for her to see.

Rachel barely saw the diamond just before she felt the air leave her chest and the world went black.

_'I've not been hit here before…I think that bullet dug deep so deep, the last shot hurt but this one's killing me'_


	2. Run

_'I'll sing it one last time for you, then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done.'_

First love is special. It's harder and more beautiful than the loves that follow. The reason for this is the innocence's that accompanies the first time you fall. Everything is new. Every emotion is laid out raw because you have not yet learned to keep your heart under lock and key. The beauty of first love is that you think it is going to last forever. So the first time you get your heart broken it's the most painful because truth is you never see it coming, not even if you're the one doing the breaking.

Soon enough people begin to tell you that you'll be fine and that you'll love again. And you will, you do. The problem is that sometimes you can't love as hard and fast as you did previously. You can love the new person with everything you can give to someone but it just isn't enough. That's the downside to first love. Sometimes it ruins you for anyone else. The secret is to keep moving so that you don't drown. Ignoring the blood rushing through your ears and the constant ache in your heart. Just slap a smile on your face even if it's fake because that's just easier than having to explain why you're still sad. If you fake happiness for long enough perhaps eventually you truly will be happy. As long as you don't think of that person or listen to your iPod that is dedicated to songs either sung by her or ones that remind you of her. And you definitely do not open that shoe box filled with pictures, notes and gifts. You move on and forget or at least you pretend to.

Quinn had Rachel's head on her knees as she lent over her, rubbing the brunette's cheek gently, willing her to look open her eyes so she could look into those brown orbs that still haunted her dreams. She had heard that Rachel was coming to the wedding, that's why she had brought the new dress although she would never had admitted that to anyone.

"She's not dead is she?" Allie asked peeking over her mothers shoulder, a concerned look upon her face.

"No, she's not dead. she's still breathing." Quinn told her daughter with a reassuring smile. "She's just fainted."

"She looks dead." Puck told her with a puzzled looked.

"She's not dead." Quinn snapped, and at that moment Rachel eyes fluttered open.

"Am I dead?" Rachel asked with her eyes half shut and a grin on her face.

"Decided to come back eh?" The blonde said with a slight chuckle. "What happened there?" Quinn could not begin to describe the sheer panic that filled her body at seeing Rachel crumble to the ground. And perhaps it was the teenager hiding inside her that wanted the reason for the brunette fainting to be the news of her wedding. She knew it

was childish...and she wished she didn't feel that way but she couldn't help it. Quinn considered herself a level headed person, but all of sudden all rational thoughts were abandoning her. How was it possible for one person to have such an effect on her?

"I..." Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes and the words seemed die upon her lips. "I've been so busy and I guess today just took it out of me. Drinking on an empty stomach." She smiled sheepishly as she attempted to get up. But required the help of both Quinn and Kurt.

Quinn put her arm around Rachel and brushed against the exposed skin on the brunette's back. The touch caused her body to almost shudder and she felt it in every inch of her body. The blonde tried to push the emotions away instantly feeling guilty due to the fact her daughter and Puck were standing right next to her.

"You should sit down." She tried to tell her, but she knew there was no telling Rachel berry what to do.

"I'm fine. I had a moment of light headedness and now I'm perfectly fine. Go and enjoy the wedding." The brunette pulled away from Quinn and the blonde couldn't stop her heart dropping at the lack of contact.

"I…" Quinn stopped herself before changing her approach. "We want to make sure you're okay."

"Thick as old leather this one." Kurt jumped in. "I'll keep an eye on her." There was something in his tone that Quinn could not quite understand, like a protective father perhaps.

"Okay." Quinn replied after a long moment. Her eyes unable to look from Rachel's face. She'd seen shows with the brunette in, seen her pictures in magazines but this; having her in front of her was different. She could see all the little ways in which Rachel had aged and she noted that she was actually more beautiful. If that was even possible. Her hair was longer pushed to the side so it all cascaded down the left side exposing her delicate back and collar bone. Quinn accidentally started to think of the times she had licked those areas and kissed secret parts of her. A blush crept to her cheeks at the memory and she suddenly noticed Rachel was slyly smiling at her. Had the shorted girl noticed how her eyes had been travelling over the shorter girls perfect body?

"Babe we should dance." Quinn turned forcefully to Puck about to tell him to chill out.

"Could I get your autograph. I've been trying to play it cool but it doesn't really suit me." Little Allie started to say and Quinn stopped to watch the exchange. She knew her daughter had been bursting to say this the moment she'd introduced herself.

"Course you can." Rachel seemed a little taken back by the question. "Got a pen?"

She looked around to her parents expectantly, who shook their heads. "Oh God." The young girl looked physically panicked. Rachel looked in her purse when her eyes sparkled in the only way her eyes did.

"Look, how about we go one better than an autograph. I'm going to be staying here for a while, how about you and me go out for dinner. We can catch up, I haven't seen you since you came up to my knee."

Allie looked Rachel up and down. "Even when I was a foetus I think I was taller than your knee." Rachel's mouth fell open in playful shock and Quinn couldn't help but laugh. Her daughter was so straight to the point that sometimes she saw Rachel lurching behind the child's hazel eyes.

"Can I?" she turned excitedly

"Of course you can." She smiled at Allie before looking up to Rachel with the same toothy grin.

"yes!" She literally jumped off the ground in excitement.

"Thank you." Quinn mouthed over her daughters head and the brunette smiled with a small shrug.

Rachel rooted around in her purse and pulled out her eyeliner. "Okay." She started as she turned the child's hand over. "Here is my number, give me a call tomorrow and we'll sort something out."

"Oh my god Rachel Berry has just written her number on my hand! I have to go and tell Emily. See you later uncle Kurt!" she squealed eagerly as she ran off into the crowd of people.

"Don't go giving out her number!" Quinn called after her but it seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"And if you do charge people for it!" Puck shouted with a grin.

"I'm going to apologise now if your number is on the internet tomorrow." Quinn chuckled.

"Apology accepted." Rachel chuckled.

"You didn't have to do that." Quinn said quietly.

"I wanted to."

"This is our song, come on lets go dance." Puck said throwing his arm around Quinn.

"Go, I'm in town for a while. We'll catch up later. My head is pounding so I think I might just go home."

"You shouldn't go by yourself." Quinn suddenly said worried for her former friend and lover.

"I'll go with her. Make sure she doesn't go to sleep and never wake up." That only made Quinn's eyes wider. "I'm kidding."

"Okay well give me a call treasure trail." The name was said playfully and caused Rachel to smile. "We'll have lunch."

"Okay. Better go tell the bride I won't be singing. Oh and congratulations, to the both of you." Her smile was wide and Quinn thought maybe the grin was forced but wasn't sure.

The brunette nodded and Quinn walked towards the dance floor with Puck. As he held her in his arms she couldn't stop herself from looking over his shoulder and watching Rachel walk towards the bride and then leave with Kurt. Before she was out of sight she turned back and their eyes locked. A million unsaid things travelling between them and then she was gone.

Being held in her fiancée arms she slipped into a past that was haunted by brown eyes.

****

A friendship hadn't come naturally to the two of them, although Rachel did seem to try extra hard. But Quinn suspected that was because she felt guilty for blabbing about the pregnancy and the fact the brunette wanted Finn. But somehow through Rachel's persistence a friendship had blossomed. The problem that now presented itself was the fact that they were tumbling past friendship into something that was impossible to define. Which led them to where they were that night. It was junior year and they were enjoying their last night of Christmas break. Quinn sat on the bed while Rachel picked a DVD from her collection.

"Is puck going to be okay with Alexandra?" Rachel asked as she popped the DVD in. It made Quinn smile when she used her daughters full name, so few people did, it was either Allie or Drizzle to every one else.

"Yeah, he's good with her. Probably using her outside the 7-Eleven trying to score some alcohol." Rachel's jaw fell open. "I'm kidding, man hands." The name calling had not disappeared with their new friendship but it was said in a different way. It was almost gentle.

"That is really not funny Quinn." The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have minded you bringing her along. I think no child is too young to be introduced to the alluring qualities of musicals."

"I thought we were watching the Notebook!" Quinn suddenly said with disappointment.

"We were but then I saw Moulin Rouge so I put that in."

"Why do we even bother discussing what we're going to watch if you're just going to put on what you want."

"Because I like you to think you have some input." Rachel shrugged as she sat down on the bed with a bounce.

"Thank you Berry. I'm touched."

"You're welcome." Rachel replied clearly not hearing Quinn's sarcasm. "Plus this film not only has amazing musical numbers it's also a beautiful love story."

"She dies Rachel."

"But up until that point it's beautiful."

"You find out she's dead in the first 5 minutes! Just start the damn film." The banter continued like this for the first half of the movie.

Quinn had fallen asleep and was woken up by two things, firstly the TV was turned off and then the feeling of hair being pushed off her face. She smiled into the gesture before she realised what was happening and her eyes snapped open. The sudden movement caused Rachel to pull her hand back quickly a blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Sorry. I just...I just...there was hair and..." Rachel stammered out which caused the sleepy girl to chuckle.

"Wow how articulate of you."

"You're mocking me." The brunette stated.

"Perhaps a little." Quinn rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Clearly I was captivated by the film."

"Well here is hoping that Alexandra inherits my impeccable taste in film." Quinn watched as a proud smile began to grow on Rachel's face. The small gesture however was making the ex cheerleaders stomach do back flips and her heart was pounding. This reaction took over her body every now and then when she was in company of the glee club diva. And she unexpectedly knew she couldn't be in this room any more.

"I should get Allie. It's late." She quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"It's only half seven." Rachel said looking a little puzzled, but Quinn ignored her putting the Cardigan on that she'd discarded earlier on. "Quinn?" The sound of her name forced her to stop from her quick exit.

"What?" She said slowly never making eye contact with the girl because she knew the consequences. The difficulty was that the more time she spent with Rachel the more her emotions took over and now she didn't have the pregnancy hormones to blame it on.

"Where are you going? Although I do have to commend you on a fine walk out you had going on. You've clearly been taking notes." The brunette smiled hoping it might break some on the tension that had brewed. She moved towards the door blocking Quinn's flight.

"Home. I have to go home Rachel I can't stay." The use of her name caused her forehead to knot knowing that something serious was happening. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I clearly offended you with my gesture a moment ago."

"No you didn't offend me and that's the problem." Quinn tried to move towards the door but Rachel continued to block her path.

"You don't get to run out on me Quinn. Explain yourself." The blond didn't say anything just stared at the floor hoping Rachel would give up. "Did you like it?"

The blonde stood silent, her heart pounding away within her chest. It was all happening too quick and she knew the moment it all came out then it wouldn't be able to be put away again. "I don't know." She said quietly still not looking up.

"Be honest." Rachel seemed to be able to cut through her lies as she took a few steps to stand right in front of the blonde.

"I did." she breathed out. Finally looking into brown eyes that seemed to have darkened over. "Will you move?" There was no real conviction behind her words and the shorter girl stood her ground.

"Quinn...I am going to lean in and kiss you in about ten seconds and if that's something you don't want me to do then stop me." Rachel said all the while getting her lips closer to Quinn's until they were only a centimetres apart. "Because if I don't kiss you now I'm going to burst so..." But that was all she could say due to the fact that Quinn

closed the distance and pressed their lips together. It was chaste and soft testing the others reaction.

Quinn pulled back first and her eyes fell to the floor and a sudden panic flooded Rachel. But feeling brave she hooked her finger under the blondes chin and lifted her eye line so she could look into hazel eyes. "Quinn I..."

"Don't say anything because one of us will ruin it." They both chuckled. "So don't open your mouth and just kiss me again before I freak out."

****

Quinn buried her head in Pucks shoulder and willed the tears to stay behind her eyes. She let his strong arms hold her up as she felt her heart breaking all over again. She silently wished that Rachel would get on a plane and go back to New York. But then she thought back to the day she sent Rachel away and she thought that perhaps she'd made the wrong choice. Was this fates way of giving them another chance? Puck kissed her forehead and a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

_'To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long goodbye I nearly do.'_


	3. Doesn't mean anything

**I really should have proof read this. but it's so late and i just wanted to get it up, so i'm really really sorry. If i have time i will come back and sort it. Thanks again for reading this and leaving comments. I have just finished writing the last chapter so i know when this story is heading. But journey to the final part is anyones guess!**

_'all at once...i had it all but it doesn't mean anything now that you're gone'_

"This may shock you." Rachel said as she paced in front of Kurt, who sat forward on the couch eager to hear the information. They had decided to come back to Kurt's who was renting a place not far from his fathers.

"So..." he prompted her as a silence settled over them.

"In high school... Me and Quinn...we...well we were a couple. Not like two people but as in two people who use to talk intimately and have sex. I know you might not have expected that." She said unable to look at him.

"Oh my god!" He said but it was too loud and didn't hold the pure surprise that she had expected. When she didn't seem convinced he went on. "I did not know!"

"Liar." She told him point blank.

"Yeah...we all knew. Well everyone knew apart from Puck and Finn. It was so slap you in the face obvious."

"What?" She had thought they had made a good job hiding the fact they were involved.

"Oh for heavens sake. You two went from bickering to sly glances across the choir room as if you were a modern day Juliet and Juliet." Rachel was completely thrown by this, they had always been so careful. "Plus we saw you making out in Quinn's car once." Maybe they hadn't been so careful. "We didn't think it would be the best idea to mention the wedding to you."

"You knew she was getting married?"

"Yes, we've known for quite some time. But it was so obvious you had broken up when you left. We didn't want to add any salt to the wound."

"It was over ten years ago! How were you planning to keep us apart?!"

"True it was a while ago. We thought when you and Sophia got together that maybe it was going to be okay. But seeing you now, can you honestly say you're over Quinn?" He asked straight out.

"Yes." She stared him straight in the eyes.

"Now look who's lying. I've seen you leaving parties with some Quinn look alike." It was true, Rachel did seem to have a type and then the next morning when they'd open their mouths the illusion was over and she'd ask them to leave. There was only one Quinn look alike had lasted more than a night but Rachel knew she was just a cheap substitute and quickly pushed the thoughts of Sophia away. "We didn't tell you because we didn't want you to get hurt. And to answer your early question. Brittney and Santana were meant to watch Quinn, great job they did."

"And I'm not in pain now?" She asked sitting down beside him. "I can not believe this. It's just not acceptable."

Kurt put his head down. "I'm sorry. We didn't think you would find out. We had hoped we could manage to keep you apart. Clearly we should have put more thought into our plan. We just excepted you to get over it. We thought eventually you'd end up with someone and if you ever ran into Quinn you'd both be happy with some else." Rachel listened to his words. She too had hoped she would eventually move on, but the cracks in her heart left by Quinn were impossible for anyone to heal. There was only one person who could fix them.

"Well I have found out and as you can see I'm not over it. However there is a way you can proceed to make it up to me." He frowned waiting for her to continue. "There isn't going to be a wedding and you're going to help me." She told them her eyes suddenly shining.

"Did you bang your head when you fell down? Because you are talking the international language of crazy!" Kurt eyed her casually.

"No I did not. She and I are meant to be together."

"But she's marrying Puck. Don't you think that's a slight obstacle?"

"Obstacles are there for you to over come them." Rachel told him as though they were just discussing what to have for dinner and not the notion of breaking up a couple due to marry.

"Okay...so how do you plan on doing this?" He asked raising his perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Quinn and Puck are solid. They've been together for pretty much five years."

"Five years?!?" She replied surprised, she had hoped this was just some type of fall back relationship. She was standing up again and began to pace. She had never really considered that Quinn would move on even though it had been Quinn who had ended their relationship. Her heart was breaking, perhaps this was going to be a losing battle. "Well I have to commend you on excellent secret keeping, that never was your strong point."

"Personal growth." Kurt explained puffing his chest out in pride.

Rachel shook her head. She was going to make Quinn realise what they had, what they could still have. "Still doesn't matter."

"Look Rachel, he has been asking her for years and she's finally said yes. Do you not think that means something?" His voice softened.

"Yes. That's she's not over me just like I'm not over her."

"How did you get to that conclusion?" He asked bemused.

"Simple mathematics."

"You did two plus two and got 6 million."

"She embraced me longer than is social acceptable among friends."

Kurt seemed to ponder his for a moment. "I'll give you that one. But she has missed you, she always asks about you. Is it crazy to think that perhaps she just missed her friend."

"No that is a perfectly reasonable explanation. But it was more than that." She wanted to mention the fact the Quinn had smelt her hair but didn't want to come of any more crazy.

"Why can't you leave it. It was years ago, leave it in the past like all high school flings."

"It was not a fling! I loved her and she loved me. I walked away once I'm doing it again. I should have fought. Instead of letting her push me away." There was a small smile playing across Kurt's lips as he pulled her arm and she came crashing down beside him on the sofa again.

"This is suicide you know that right..."

"That is crystal clear. So are you going to help me or not?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder with a pout.

"Fine, but you know this just isn't about you Puck and Quinn, there's Drizzle as well."

"I'm aware of that fact." Rachel sighed. "Don't you think she'd be happy if her mother was happy?"

"What about her daddy? Because Rachel he won't be happy"

She couldn't listen to this anymore, if he kept it up she'd talk herself out of it. And when Rachel Berry made a plan she stuck to it. "Stop trying to talk me out of this. You've agreed to help. Me, Quinn and Allie that's how it was always meant to be, singing and Broadway meant nothing without them sharing my achievements. If Quinn doesn't

want me then I will except it. But if there is one moment of doubt, one little spark I'll be there."

"Is that spark worth the fire it's going to start?"

"That spark is worth setting fire to the world and watching as it crumbles around us." Kurt squeezed her hand before reaching down to the side of the couch and pulling out a bottle of champagne.

"Stole it from the reception seeing as I won't be getting any tonight might as well make the most of it. So explain to me how your great plan is going to work."

"Do you really think getting intoxicated is the way forward?" She asked. Rachel had never been a big drinker and even now she still wasn't, all the bubbles went straight to her head.

"Probably not, but it can't hurt." He said as he popped the cork across the room and took a gulp from the bottle handing it to Rachel. "Don't look like that, I have excellent hygiene." With that she took the bottle and took a swig.

Half an hour later the duo were laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling. "Okay if we're gonna do this, I gotta ask you something." He said turning his head to face the brunette.

"Shoot."

"What happened junior year?" Rachel frowned at him through half shut eyes. "At nationals. We all tried to work it out. I think that bet is still waiting to be won."

"Oh." Rachel mouthed. As she thought back to that event, her heart tightened before a smile played across her lips. "We'd been together for 6 months..." She grinned warmly as she recounted the tale to Kurt, happy to delve into the happiest days of her life.

Rachel sat on the bed in the hotel room looking over the lyrics for tomorrow. She was nervous but at the same time felt an extremely excitement. She checked the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was almost midnight and Quinn still hadn't returned. The blonde had gone to the other hotel room to relax before nationals. She had warned

them to not stay up late they needed sleep to look refreshed. Rachel sighed again, this is how it always felt, her waiting around for Quinn. She didn't usually mind waiting for the blonde but they had the hotel room all to themselves and they had a moment to be young and foolish. Yet here she was by herself.

The bedroom door suddenly swung open and there stood Quinn with her hands behind her back. Rachel pretended to be reading her lyrics and didn't raise her head.

"Hey." Quinn began as she walked into the room.

"hello Quinn." She didn't lift her head until Quinn was sitting on the bed in front of her holding out a single droopy flower.

"There were no shops open this time of night, so I had to steal this from the front of this place. So begins my life of crime." She chuckled and held it out for Rachel to take, the brunette finally reached forward for it. "Happy six month berry.."

"You remembered?" She asked taken back.

"Of course." Quinn hid her blush, she still wasn't use to being the one making romantic gestures but she liked doing it. Especially with Rachel, she loved seeing those brown eyes glaze over with emotion. "I know I suck most days but give me some credit." She had barely got her sentence out when Rachel pounced on the blonde knocking her backwards wrapping her arms around the surprised blonde. "Hey." Quinn managed as she looked up into Rachel's perfect face. "So am I forgiven?"

"Oh Quinn, I would have given in eventually. You know I can't stay mad at you, although I do try." She said with a grin before she blushed and pressed her lips against Quinn's in a chaste kiss. "I thought you had forgotten."

"Well I almost did." she said, it was a lie. She remembered she didn't want to admit it. "But then it all clicked into

place. I'm sorry." The flower lay discarded on the bed as a flurry of kisses began. Even six months on Rachel still couldn't believe she was actually kissing Quinn Fabrary. All that time she had been convinced it was Finn she wanted but in fact it had been the girl beside him all along. Without warning Rachel's tongue slipped into Quinn's mouth

deepening the kiss savouring the sweet taste of Quinn's mouth. The blonde pushed back so that she was now laying on top of Rachel, while small tanned hands bunched up the material of Quinn's dress in her fists. Quinn drew her lips away as the duo took the chance to catch their breath. Taking her opportunity of the exposed neck the taller girl began to kiss down her collar bone blowing soft air on the wet spots of her kiss.

"No marks... We have a performance tomorrow." Rachel managed to get out before a low moan escaped the back of her throat. Quinn become suddenly aware of the thigh pressing up into her core, and with her body fighting to stay in control of her desire she couldn't help but press down into it. "We should stop." The brunette said although every

part of her wanted to feel Quinn's naked body against hers and have those slender fingers inside. The curse of your teenage hormones she thought bitterly to herself. They had agreed to wait until they were both ready, Quinn didn't want to rush Rachel since she was a virgin. And Rachel didn't want to push Quinn since she had only slept with Puck. They wanted their first time to be special. Romantic.

"I don't want to." Came the reply as hazel eyes looked longingly down at her.

"What?" Rachel screeched out, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm ready...I mean if you are? It's been six months and I don't know about you but I'm ready to explode." She caught Rachel's bottom lips between her teeth and sucked on it lightly.

"I've been ready for months I think there is a good chance that if you don't touch me soon I'm going to pass out." And that was all Quinn needed to hear as their kissing started again hot and heavy. This moment had been building up for over six months, it wasn't just about sex it was about showing the other person how they felt. Rachel wanted to touch every part of Quinn, wanted to memorise every inch of her pale skin, to know those secret areas of Quinn's body that no one else did.

The small girls mind had been on auto pilot and the feel of Quinn's body shifted off the bed brought her back to the reality of the situation. Quinn stood by the side of the bed looking slightly bashful before she pulled her dress over her head and tossed it to the floor. She looked stunning, perfect and beautiful, she'd worked hard to get her old body back and Rachel's heart started to pound. Quinn's black lacy underwear hugged her perfectly and Rachel felt the heat and dampness grow even more so when Quinn unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

"Oh my god did you two..." Kurt asked bolting up right and looking down at Rachel who was lost in her memory but reluctantly came back to reality.

"Yea...for the first time..." A blush crept up her neck to her face as she grinned.

"you two waited 6 months?" He seemed shocked.

"We wanted to wait until-"

"Hold on, you two got it on with us next door?!"

"Well yes. But we kept our voices down which I will tell you was not an easy task, not that you would have heard us over the noise you were making." Rachel told him. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Yes, however I would like you to skip over the sex bit thank you very much. They are some mental images that would stay with me forever."

"Fine. So we had made love for the first time that night. And it was amazing and tender and everything you want your first time to be."

Rachel lay beside Quinn, spent after a night of exploring each others bodies. It had been everything she had imagined. Quinn had made her body shake and tighten in climax on multiple occasions through the night. The brunette wasn't even angry that she didn't get her standard 8 hours sleep. Quinn had been slow and patient, touching her in ways she had only dreamed that some would. She smiled contently as she recounted the details.

Quinn was still asleep on her front blonde hair cascading down her exposed back. Her light breathing was like a lullaby and Rachel once again had to remind herself to breathe. Lightly she began to run her fingers over Quinn's exposed flesh feeling it tremble under her touch until Quinn turned her head to face her, a sleepy smile playing across her face.

"What's the time?" The girl asked sleep still fogging her voice.

"It's only 7." However instead of a scowl appearing on her face a huge grin emerged.

"I haven't been able to sleep in till 7 for months. Hey, I would kiss you but I don't want your morning breath."

"My morning breath? What about yours?"

"I taste good all the time." Which caused a smirk to appear on her lips and a blush to appear on Rachel's cheeks.

"I...yeah...well..."

"You gonna form a sentence sometime today." She mocked.

"I'll show you morning breath." Rachel leaned down to Quinn and started attacking her with kisses who tried to defend her mouth before she gave in. "You can't resist." Rachel said in-between kisses.

"You're just stronger than you weedy body suggests." Quinn sighed looking at the time. "We should get ready. We've got the 9 o'clock call to practice."

"We could be late." Rachel said as she rolled onto of the blonde, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin.

"What have you don't with my girlfriend?" Hearing her say 'girlfriend' made Rachel grin like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm still here I just have different priorities." All she could focus on at the moment was the memory and feeling of Quinn inside her, driving herself hard on to those slender fingers. She was getting wet all over again. And this moment Quinn's thigh was pressing up into her.

"Stop. I know that look. Perhaps after our rehearsal...we could sneak away." Her eyes glinted and Rachel jumped out of the bed pulling her huge t-shirt over her head. She was getting over excited and if she hadn't moved she wouldn't have been able to. "There's my girl." Quinn took the time to wrap the bed sheet around herself, she felt different and Rachel couldn't help but notice the change herself.

"You're beautiful Quinn." She said grabbing the front of the sheet and pulling the blonde closer for a kiss. The tender exchange only lasted a minute before Quinn pushing Rachel back onto the bed.

"I thought we didn't have time?"

"We don't." She said with a sly smile as she backed away. "I just wanted to make sure I could get to the shower first."

Quinn was almost in the bathroom but words made her freeze. "I love you Quinn Fabrary." Rachel noted the way Quinn's body tensed for a second before slipping into the bathroom as if she hadn't heard anything.

The duo had got themselves ready in silence and Quinn was about to leave the room that was until she felt a hand on her elbow stopping her. "Quinn..."

"Don't." She breathed out in response, keeping her back to the brunette.

"Don't what?"

"Don't say it again."

"What? That I love you?" Rachel asked with knotted brows.

"Rachel I said don't-"

"I heard what you said Quinn I just don't understand it. So why don't you explain yourself."

"This was always meant to be a bit of fun never anything serious." Her eyes stayed locked on the floor, her breathing quickening.

"When did we say this? No more than an hour ago you were calling me your girlfriend! Why are you being like this." Rachel's voice was started to get louder and she let go of Quinn's elbow.

"I never promised you anything."

"Yes you did. You promised me something every time you kissed me, every time we stayed in with Allie. And you promised me something last night and when you held me all night. So don't you dare say you never promised me anything."

"Rachel I'm-"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. You are just scared and it's not because I'm a girl it's because I'm Rachel berry. You're getting your life back and I've stayed a hidden secret all because you're scared. I love you and I'm not scared. But I'm tired of this. I thought you cared about me and now I can clearly see that I was wrong." Quinn just stood there open mouthed while Rachel walked past trying to hold her tears in. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, she had just said 'I love you' for the first time...it was suppose to be fireworks and roses not ending with her heart in a puddle on the floor.

During their rehearsal Rachel did her best to avoid all eye contact with Quinn because every time she looked in hazel eyes she felt pain all over again. How could she have been the only one feeling what had passed between them last night. It had been like a fairytale to her, it had been everything she had wanted her first time to be. This is not how it should have ended up. Rachel just wanted to burst into tears, but she was a professional. The show must go on.

Two hours until their show and they were all bundled into one room trying to take their minds of what was coming up. But for the first time ever Rachel couldn't focus on her performance she couldn't stop her mind from thinking about her exchange with Quinn. The blonde had barely looked at her all day, and that hurt more than anything else...that it didn't bother the blonde like it was bothering Rachel.

Their performance was as perfect as could be expected. They hadn't messed up and their dancing had gone better than ever before. They were slick and Rachel felt content but empty all at once. When they were announced as the winners the victory wasn't as sweet as it should have been. She tuned out during Mr Shue's speech and excused herself to go to the bathroom. The brunette looked at herself in the mirror her eyes brimming with tears.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." She told her reflection.

"Rachel." The voice caused her to spin around only to be faced with Quinn.

"I have to go." Rachel said quickly trying to exit the place as quickly as possible.

"I love you too." The words made her stop in her place.

"Pardon?" Rachel asked but didn't turn around

"I said I love you too." She spoke to the brunettes back.

"And why should I believe you?"

"You were right I am scared. I'm scared of the way you make me feel. You make my body feel like it's on fire and yet your touch calms me when my mind is going in over drive. Not being able to share today with you was torture. I just wanted to hold you and tell you how proud I am off you."

"Quinn..."

"If you want to walk away-"

"Quinn stop. I forgive you the moment you said you loved me." Rachel marched forward and wrapped her arms around the taller woman kissing her deeply an tenderly. "Don't hurt me okay. I'm trusting you."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." And she sealed it with another kiss.

"Tell me one more time." Rachel said with a smile.

"Don't push it berry."

"Please." She purred in Quinn's ear and Quinn squeezed her girlfriends sides.

"I love you. Now can we go back up stairs..."

"Damn it. I'm $20 out. I thought she had smashed your funny girl DVD." Kurt said with a frown.

"So that's the story." They both went back to laying flat on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"I get it Rachel, she's like you're Allie to your Noah." His words took her back to the night of their first kiss but she didn't linger on the memory. And suddenly a guilt hit her...Noah and Allie...could she do this? She pushed the fear down. Quinn had her own Allie and Noah.

"Yeah. That's exactly it." She sad quietly

"So you're sure about this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what about Sophia?"

"That not going to be a problem. That's over."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Rachel said trying to push the thoughts of the other woman away quickly. It had ended badly with Rachel leaving the ring on the table of Sophia's apartment before slipping out of her life. Rachel looked up at the white ceiling, thinking about Quinn and the way her hazel eyes had bore into her, she felt the same still. Love like theirs didn't disappear into the night, it lasted forever.

_'Take these material things they don't mean nothing its you that I want.'_

**Thanks for managing to read this thro all my typos! please comment on what sucked and if you liked it._  
_**


End file.
